


Two crows better than one !

by amana31



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love/Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Oryginal Male Character, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amana31/pseuds/amana31
Summary: After moving from Tokio, living in such small town can be hard, especialy when person who moved realy liked being in crowded places and city-live in general. New school, new peoples. Let's see how this will develop...





	1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue for Two crows are better than one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know probably not many peoples will read it in moment I post it (even I usualy skip stories with just one chapter) but:  
> -If you see any mistake please write about it in comments so I will be able to fix it :-)  
> -If you have any advice please also write them, I'm just begginer author :-)  
> -I will be updating as soon as I finish writing chapter  
> It's all for now, so I'm dissapearing and leaving you with story :-)

**_Chapter 1-Prologue_ **

View was quickly changing behind window, endless line of landscape, slowly making my eyelids fall, and mind drift away. Not that I was comfortable or anything like that, it’s just a monotony of objects appearing before my eyes and general tiredness which was attacking my consciousness for several last days. My name is Saeki, no wait … I’m Kuri Saeki, normal teenager, moving on his own to unknown town in Miyagi prefecture, straight from Tokio. I actually can’t describe my feelings about it, it is mix of positive and negative ones, continuously making mess in my head and tiring me even more. It would be easiest to just let my mind rest, my sit wasn’t place I would choose If I had any choice, but it was at least warm and somewhat like soft… It required all my remaining willpower to stop thinking this way. Train as slowly getting closer and closer to my destination and closing eyes no might be dangerous. I was alone in my compartment which made it impossible to hold interesting negotiation ( It’s not interesting when all intelligent people in room agree with each other ), but allowed me to put my earphones on, and listen to some good music without any deadly glares. The view behind window still was boring, but at least now I had something which kept my mind from falling asleep. I allowed sun to shine on my face and to light my thought a little, which helped me to see my future in brighter colors, after all i wasn’t traveling into middle of unknown, everything was prepared and my being secured. Next I allowed myself to think about how my new school will look like, what problems chances I will encounter, and if I will continue playing volleyball. I still wasn’t sure about last point. I started playing it in middle school, regular trainings helped me a lot, keeping my body healthy, fit and (not to brag) strong and well-toned, also I was proud of my skills, and simple had fun while playing. In contrary stand fact that I’m about to start middle school, which mean even more duties and things to memorize especially if I wanted to keep learning additional languages. Suddenly sun shined into my eyes breaking me from my thoughts. For i-don’t-know-which-time I looked through window and noticed how beautiful day is today. I felt my lips stretching into smile. It surprised me, how I wasn’t able to notice how friendly and warm new town was welcoming me until the moment when train stopped at the station “I bet it’s time to leave” I murmured to myself and moved in order to grab my luggage and turn to leave. I opened doors and stepped into empty corridor. With few steps I reached other doors which this time led me to same-empty platform of Torono Town Railway Station, not that I expected anyone, but staying completely alone on wide platform at 6:00 wasn’t exactly situation I wanted to remain in, in addition, there was none I could ask to point me nearest taxi stop. With sigh I started moving in direction of well-displayed central entrance with hope there will be anyone inside. I entered rather short but wide room, walls painted in terrible brown color which was probably referred to s… eghem! Rows of old wooden chairs resting against this brown walls, and only two cash points protected by thick piece of glass. I cursed my luck, because it looked that cashed were still closed, and probably would be closed for hour more, at least this is what small piece of paper sticked to one of cash's protector’s told me. With any more choice I walked through same doors I entered, but on other side of room, and changed brown room for a ( SURPRISE!) almost empty street. If you don’t count car’s driving once for while you can say it was empty street. I felt most of my good humor I managed to save in train started to evaporate, why the hell I hadn’t thought that in small town like this live practically do not exist before 7 am?! “Now…” I thought “...I am in trouble”. Without future complains which I seen senseless I grabbed my belongings and started walking in direction I believed I should head to reach my new home. After few whiles I facepalmed and reached to my backpack for small sheet on which I have written way from station to apartament in simple steps (just in case). It looked that _somehow_ I managed to follow this steps even when I have not even remembered about this small lifesaver, luck regained little of my trust, when with regained hope I started walking again, but this time I knew where I was going. Relief was enough strong to make me watch my surrounding, so different from look I was used to. In place of concrete and glass walls were short houses, and more green on every step then I seen sometimes for entire day. Also emptiness made everything look different, in place of crowds in hurry were people-less sidewalks, and in place of wide, long streets were small two-lane roads. All this made you almost miss next milestone of my voyage : Sakanoshita Store, which, as expected, was still closed. Anyway, seeing Sakanoshita meant I was getting closer to my destination. My legs moved faster, trying to reach reward in form of soft bed sooner than later. I knew I couldn’t go to bed after arriving in new accommodation, but it was pleasant think, and I decided to keep it for as long as I could. Another five minutes of walk led me under big white house. House is owned by certain old lady, who agreed to rent my family first floor apartment for me to live in, while she keeped ground floor one. House was anyway intended to be for two families but appartements turned to be too small for even three peoples, This left me with feeling that I live in something like small flat. Spare pair of keys opened me ay to modern staircase, which led both don and up, at left from entrance I also could see door’s in nice, deep brown color of nice quality wood, under my feets were floor tiles in same beautiful, but this time brick color. In composition with clear white walls, entire space were making pleasant impression. I assumed that owner of house were still asleep since she wasn’t in her  ehmmm… “youth days” and probably she would be angry If I might wake her up accidentally. As silent as I could I locked front doors and headed to second floor. Nothing changed, instead of location of doors, which this time were at right side of stairs. Feeling my long desired I once more reached for my keys and unlocked doors to my apartment. I threw my luggage inside and stopped on doorstep while carefully looking around, from this point I could look into every room, before me was definitely bedroom, separated by, now opened, wooden doors with glass, behind them I seen comfortable looking bed, small wardrobe and desk with chair in corner of room, on my right was entrance to really small kitchen, which looked like designed for one person, on my left were actually one closed doors and one doorless entrance, same as to kitchen. This one led me to only-a-little larger than bedroom guest room, with sofa and little coffee table. Behind doors were bathroom, same as kitchen this one was like invented for one person. Everything was mix of brown and white, except of course chrome kitchen equipment. Every room were well-lit which made it look like there were actually more space then really. I really, really liked what I saw. After moment of euphory I recalled that my luggage is still waiting for me, and with it -  work which had to be done, before anything else, unpacking. I have not taken many things with me, some books, clothes and and my laptop which was my biggest pride, since I had to make cash for it on my own. No food and nothing else, because I was supposed to buy them at nearest store. After checking if everything was on it’s right place I looked at clock which was hanging on one of bedroom walls, it turned out that unpacking costed me more of my time that I thought it would. It was already 8:30 what meant that most shops should be open now. I put my boots on, fixed my hair a little, and left before closing doors. After getting down by stairs I stopped for while and tried to hear anything what would mean house owner was awake. “Old peoples are sleeping so much!” i thought after hearing nothing. Without further investigation I opened front doors and left, closing them after me. As I expected now  streets were little more crowded than before, later hour meant that many peoples started doing their chores such as going to a shop or visiting families and friends. What I wasn’t expecting was that some people started looking at me with curiosity, like they never saw me before… I mean that’s truth but how the hell they noticed!? Anyway, I ignored glances, and tried to remember how I was supposed to get to closest store. After moment of intensive mental effort I managed to recall way to shop I passed on my way here. It wasn’t exactly _close_ but I knew about nothing better. I made mental note to future myself to ask ground floor owner about it after we meet. After that I decided to enjoy weather, and my walk while admiring look around me. I wasn’t used to living in such open area, without flats, cloudscapes and walls of peoples around me I felt weirdly exposed to every pair of eyes, but in same time it was pleasant feeling of having finally enough space around. “Thank God I came here during spring vacations…” I thought “... seeing streets during working days might be shock.” After another while of walk I started noticing signs of getting close to my destination.“Finally here!” I thought while overcoming last turn on my way to Sakanoshita Store, but after it instead of free space were three boys who must have been walking in opposing direction. “Have been” because they stopped after one of them, shortest with silver hair collided with me, knocking both of us back. I quickly calculated my chances, I was attending self defence classes for some time in last year, and had some strength in my muscles, but they were in three, and also one on my left side looked for at least 19 years old. In total : I had definitely no chances if it comes to confrontation. “I’m sorry!” I said quickly “I wasn’t looking where I was going!” I was putting all my skills into attempt of avoiding problems. “No! No!” Silver haired one said “It’s our fault, we left no enough place on sidewalk for rest!” I internally sighed with relief. Now his buddies only have to agree with him and I will be alright… “Yes, we are sorry, are you ok? Suga nothing happened to you?” Oldest one asked, clearly caring about me and his friend. “Asahi stop it!” Boy named Suga scolded his friend “You have to be less glass-hearthed, nothing bad happened!” I nodded “He is right, I’m alright.” I smiled and started walking in your direction while they proceed in their own. As I expected shop was now open so without hesitation I entered. Behind cash was sitting blonde guy, who was holding newspaper, which hidden his face from my sight. I collected all things I needed which is some ready-meals like boxed ramen or other like that, during school year I will probably have not too much time to prepare my own food. When I wanted to pay cashier finally putted his newspaper away and looked at things I wanted to buy “Better eat something healthy or you will never gain real muscles” he said with bored voice and face of someone who was imagining being in other place right now.I wondered which one of retords my mind created I should use, but instead of it I decided to play it nice, after all I needed this things and this guy might decide not to sell me them if I really piss him. “Probably I should” And by the way what he want from my muscles?! That they are not bulging in every direction doesn’t mean I’m weak! Probably content with my answer guy returned to his abandoned newspaper. I taken my belongings with me and left him with his thoughts.  Way to home was much harder and much eventless, harder because I was curring big bags of packed food with me and eventless… well because nothing happened. I unlocked front doors, stepped inside, and closed them after me. Just in moment I wanted to head up someone opened doors to old lady apartament and nearly tripped on me. Blur of silver hair, hands and legs turned out to be exactly older lady I wanted to meet. “Hi sweetheart! I was waiting so much for you, you just came? Is it all your luggage? Please make yourself at home, I have to leave now and I will be back late evening so don’t wait for me please!”  She disappeared at least as fast as she appeared, leaving me with one of biggest What-The-Fuck-Just-Happened in my life, only slightly smaller than when my parents tried bees-and-beetles talk when I was fourteen. No, no parents it’s not like I found out everything I needed to know in school and internet, but thanks for trying you know! After all at least they cared for me not to leave any kid before my eighteen, as they said it might be “scandal which might destroy THEIR career”. Big thanks parents. After this moment of reflection I managed to put myself together and started climbing stairs on my way to getting free of additional weight in form of two meshes with things I bought. I unlocked doors, and entered not-yet-familiar apartament. after putting eatables in fridge I walked to bedroom, and turned on my laptop, part of agreement was allowing me using home WiFi, electricity and everything  but I had to explicit to bills. I connected to WiFi with best signal, because I didn’t knew name of our home one, and tried passing password, when it worked I opened my mailbox and checked for new e-mails. 5 from parents and one from cosmetics factory which somehow slipped through spam detector. Reading mails from parents taken rest of day I had. Why? Oh, just because emails were actually one big email splitted into parts because of words limit. It was agreement they wanted me to “sign” and the one of few things they teached me was to always, ALWAYS read what I sign, even when it is from my wife (when father told that mother have sent him a death glare), If you think it should be easy, entire text as in lawyer language, which made it impossible to find out if there were any small trap or mistake without reading it carefully at least two times. After finally making it and “signing” everything by sending e-mail back I noticed my stomach making weird sounds sometimes called “rumbling”. I hurried to kitchen for something to eat, and after choosing cup of ramen I hurried back to my room. Rest of day I literally wasted, on surfing on internet and reading some books I had stored on hard drive. I didn’t knew what to expect in next days, I could just wish everything being good.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter of story!! It have taken pretty long, first becouse of X-Mas break I have taken and becouse I got sick in middle of it! I mean I got sick exacly in day of Christmas, It's unfair :'( But I made it after all! Also I realy suck in describing peoples so I deecided to avoid giving you details, If you want me to try making character look clear, then write in comments. I have certain one in my mind, so only problem is writing it:( Uff, that was long one. Now I'm leaving you to story :-) see me at the end :-)

**Chapter 2- First day**

Buzzing attacked my ears while I was getting up, with angry groan I shutted it and got back to getting ready for my first school day. Today passed week since I got here and today was my first day in Karasuno High School. Uniform was resting on hanger, waiting for me patiently until I shower myself. I moved my body to bathroom and after throwing my shorts away I walked under shower, and turned it on. Suddenly my head got attacked with terrible cold rain “Sh*t!” I screamed and jumped away from terrible thing. Throwing curses at everything I walked under shower again and this time turning hot water showered myself. As far as I remember it was always my most favourite moment of mourning, when all responsibilities were hidden behind doors, and everything what was really important was hot water running along your neck and letting your muscles relax for little more. I cherished every while I could before deciding to finally let this moment to end, turning water off and stepping outside, uniform was waiting in place I left it. After putting it on I packed few additional things and stepped outside my  _ home.  _ Luckily or not I have not met Old lady on my way down, luckily because she would most probably take some time I needed to get to school, not luckily because I really liked this lady. She turned to be an vulcan of energy and optimism, little in opposite of her age and my usually pessimistic attitude. I closed last doors behind me and headed in direction I was supposed to be traveling many times in future. Wanna hear funny fact? Part of my way to school was actually my way to Sakanoshita, which after all was closest shop for me to walk to. During my way I noticed many other similar uniforms walking in same direction. Peoples around you were walking with their heads down, like zombies who don’t want to see anything around, their worlds suddenly reduced to way from home to school and back. In addition to it, whether decided to make it even harder. Heavy clouds covering sky and sun from our eyes, making it hard to think of anything positive by continuous threat of rain. On my arm resting bag with my clothes to change in any case, but after seeing weather I had to admit my choose should be rather an blouse and jeans instead of shorts and T-shirt. Only good choice I made was actually taking other boots than just one pair of trainers on my legs, because I knew in case of stronger rain they might change into soaking cloth. Pair of my old volleyball boots, hidden deep under t-shirt. “First day in new school…” I thought “... better show as caring and interested or as intelligent and organised? Both have pros and cons but latter is easier to act.” Droplets of water started falling from sky. “Change of plans…” My mind filled with dark thoughts “... let’s show everyone that I don’t really care.” 

 

\-------

 

My plan  _ was  _ working perfectly, and key word is  _ was _ . “He will for sure join volleyball club! Look at him how high he is for first class!” Bald head said and his short friend agreed “Come on guys!” certain dark haired mediocre-in-everything boy said “You cannot steal all high players! Basketball need some too!” He cried while his friend seemed to feeling sorry for me. This argue started like fifteen minutes before and since beginning I tried to break from it, sometimes by telling everyone that I’m actually not interested in neither of their clubs (they ignored me), trying to sneak away while they were talking (they dragged me back when they noticed) or by casually walking away (they followed me, attracting too many eyes for me to like). But back to beginning…  As I expected entire first day of school was waste of time, peoples coming to you, trying to get to know you better, being kind and nice, just to not be left alone. Everyone expecting you to be their friend, or at least someone they could talk to, every of this people requiring own part of my energy, attention and social skills. After half hour of “socializing” I could tell who will be important and worthy being close with, who is waste of time and several peoples who might change during school year from worthy to unworthy or in opposite from unworthy to worthy. After entire social part there were nothing I would wish more than just leave and go to my house, but it would be too easy right? Of course bald head had to appear with his friend, I tried to send them away, saying I hadn’t decided yet which school club i will join, but they just couldn’t leave you alone. In moment i wanted to say that I don’t want to join ANY school club, volleyball included, other two appeared, starting senseless argument , not even caring enough to ask me about my likes, they just assumed that I like THEIR sport (they couldn’t agree which one it is). “Maybe we should just let him decide” mediocre’s friend asked shyly. In this moment I wanted to bow before him(what I do really, really rarely) and to thank him (even more rarely) “What !?” Short boy yelled “How dare you trying to put such important decision on head of poor first year you heartless monster!” Did he said what I just heard? I decided it was time to take things into own hands “I actually…” I couldn’t end sentence coz mediocre guy decided to interrupt “Yes Mishoki how can you do it to him, don’t you remember how you felt in first class?!” “But I want to say that…” I tried again, but again got interrupted “Enough of this, he is joining Volleyball Club and this is out of discussion!” Bald yelled at basketball representatives and grabbed my wrist trying to drag me away, but was stopped by mediocres boy’s hand on my other wrist “No way, he want to join Basketball Team!” he said through clenched teeth and pulled me in his direction. In next moment I became a rope to drag contest, too shocked to do anything other than wondering if they will both be happy if they tear me apart. Sudden strong drag somehow made my bag open, jump on my arm and threw all my things out on floor. “You see!? He have volleyball shoes in his bag! It’s ultimate proof!” Short one said, snatching them from before my hand when I tried to hide everything back in my bag. “Actually it’s not what you…” And surprise because I got… Interrupted again! “Look how old are these, he probably haven’t played for ages and want to try something new!”. Suddenly I felt my neck creeps running down my back, neck stiffen and alert rising in my head giving me hundred percent of of focus, and energy. All because of possible danger which suddenly appeared in front of me, possible danger in form of Mr.Principal and his wig. (I wonder how many first class noticed, and how lower is ammount of peoples who noticed that noticing wig might mean their end). “What is happening here, I’m asking! Nishinoya Yuu, do you remember you were prohibited from taking part in club activities!? Why all of you are making so much noise!?” Well he was really angry, I wondered what could happen. Anyway this is no more “potential” danger, it’s fully displayed danger which might require using more negotiation than usualy, I was sure I had to watch my words really carefully. “We are really sorry Mr. Principal…” Please shut up four of you and we will make it “We were discussing which club this first year should join! It’s definitely volleyball sir, look, he is enough high for first class!” … shit “AND IT’S ALL?! YOU ALL WERE SCREAMING BECOUSE OF IT? GOOD THEN!” He pointed at me “Sign him for volleyball then BUT…”...shit “ALL OF YOU GOT DETENTION”...shit. For first time since year or so you felt weird feeling making it’s way to your hearth. It was feeling of being defeated by fate. Again bald head grabbed my wrist and started dragging me away “Thank you sir!” he yelled and started running, forcing me to do same thing, by not releasing my wrist. His friend somehow evaporated when principal yelled at him, so he was dragging me into unknown part of school terrain completely alone. Well ...shit.

  
  


\------------------------------------------

 

“First day of school” I, Daichi Sawamura thought while standing in empty gym. As captain of team I had to make sure everything was ready for another year of training in Karasuno Volleyball Club. Team wasn’t super strong nor weak. In addition absence of team’s two filars will weaken it more. Suddenly someone marched into hall, followed by something scraping on the floor. “What the hell?” I thought and turned on my heel to face intruder. Instead of it I met to people while one of them was Tanaka, and one guy I have probably never met before. Slightly higher than me, around 184 cm, dark and longer than usual hair in addition to bored eyes gave me unpleasant feeling. “Smartass” my mind screamed. “Hi Daichi! Look who I got here! Principal told him to sign to volleyball club!” “So this is how it is” I thought “Good, we welco... eee… where is he?” Suddenly someone screamed behind gym doors “Hey! Watch where you are running!” It was Nishinoyas voice. I started walking to see what was going on “Geez! It was you who was running!” I peeked outside and seen Nishinoya sitting on eart before our newest member “And don’t be so loud or they will notice I…” I felt anger building deep inside of me. I knew exactly what to do with types like him! Without making single noise I sneaked behind him and smacked him in tip of head with all my force. “Oh don’t worry, we ALREADY noticed.” My words followed with another smack. “Do you have clothes to change?” I asked him “No!” He answered massaging hurting place “He have in his bag.” Tanaka said, earning evil glance from new-one which earned new-one another smack. “Ouch! Ok! Ok! I have! And what?” I smiled making Tanaka and Nishinoya tremble. New one haven’t moved a muscle at the sight. It almost impressed me. “Perfect!” I grabbed him by shirt collar and started dragging him to gym. “We will see what is special about you!” This time I have locked doors behind us.

 

\---------------------------

  
Hour. Freaking hour of running around the gym, with captain (it’s only rational explanation of his behavior right?) coming dangerously close every time I slowed too much. I slowly started feeling my legs running (hehe) out of energy and my lungs taking breath faster and faster. I threw quick glance at three peoples standing in middle of hall. Captain named Daichi , baldy named Tanaka, and escape-destroyer named Nishinoya. “Alright, I think it’s enough for now” I thanked God that he got bored with this torture. I stopped and rested my hands on my knees to catch breath. After running so long I should rest at least five minutes to let my heart slow and breath become more stable and stable, but tormentor, wait CAPTAIN had other plans and single look at his face made it clear for me that any try of making him forget about them might end terrible for me. “You are lucky we have net ready” He pointed at basket full of balls “ Take it and serve five times” Without saying a word I pulled basket closer to court and grabbed first ball. Somehow pleasant and familiar feeling of ball in my hands. I throwed ball high into air slightly before me, similar three steps further, last one shorter to get you into correct form, high and long jump, chasing ball, muscles of back shrinking and relaxing, stomach muscles relaxing and then shrinking, hand getting closer to ball, only moment to decide direction, instinct making decision instead of mind, hand moving a little to left to add right rotation to ball and last moment of collision between ball and hand. Ball traveled straight to it’s destination, making loud noise when colliding with floor. After four more serves I acknowledged that three older boys came closer, I don’t know when. “Enough” captain said. “Now go to other side and receive Tanaka serves” he said and slapped my back in friendly gesture, but much much stronger. “What an asshole!” I murmured when was enough far from him not to be heard. “What you said?!” He asked and his friends looked at him little surprised. To my complete shame I couldn’t control suprise displaying on my face. “He heard?!”  I internally asked myself and hurried to other side of court. I got into receiving position and waited. Baldy taken ball from same basket I used before and prepared to make steady serve without jump. Same as before serving my emotions faded leaving place for cold calculation alone. So-called Tanaka served ballin my direction. Bent knees, place arms in right form, follow ball with eyes only, not entire head, wait for ball to start falling,  get to it’s destination before it, and simple push it in direction you want. Again after four or five receives I noticed short one who again made it closer to me, while captain watched from distance. Shorty turned to face him and showed him “ok” with his hand. “Enough!” captain said “It’s enough for now” he and his friends came closer to me. Like in slow motion I could see his right hand moving, and instinctively prepared myself to receive another hit, which never came. Instead he reached and waited for me to shake his hand. I made it and repeated with baldy and shorty. “Welcome in Karasuno Volleyball Club, I’m Sawamura Daichi. These two are Tanaka Ryu and Nishinoya Yuu. We wish to play much with you in future.” First time I seen him smiling. It was warm and pleasant smile which can be great support and motivation, now I knew why this one became a captain. But of course he had to ruin moment by turning into this scary and dark self and murmuring enough loud for everyone to hear “One wrong move and you will know what a torment daily training can be. I couldn’t help but to gulp. “Good” he again seemed to change his personality. “We kept you here for enough long, and for last part of our test we need a setter...” So it will be spiking “...you can go change now, then leave and go home, after I close doors. And see you tomorrow after school!” He said and left me to change “See you!” “Yeah see… bye!” I wondered why shorty voice cracked a little but decided that It was not my problem. I quickly changed and left gym, meeting Daichi for last time. “Don’t be late tomorrow!” he just said after closing everything and simple left me alone. Not that I was complaining, I never was scared type, but everywhere were dark now, I never would thought that this thing consumed so much time! With sigh I started walking in direction of my home, with silent wish of not encountering any events on my way to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I belive that Daichi is fitting role of main character's "Iwaizumi" perfectly, don't you agree ? Also I choosed him becouse I belive with his personality he would realy be former enemy to Saeki, first hard-working, kind and honest, latter lazy and manipulating others. It's end for now, If you liked that, please leave kudos or comment, it's big motivation for authors :-) And HAPPY NEW YEAR :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here :-) Please remember to point any mistake you see, It will help me with correcting my work and my english :-) Also if you have any advices about future events and/or writing pls send me them :-)

Chapter 3

My steps echoed through corridor. I felt tired of today, lessons were boring, classmates uninteresting and there were anyone who would present any challenge.A three days passed since beginning of year and class 1-5 already disappointed me. I didn’t even had to put any effort in learning or dealing with anything. At least volleyball club which I accidently ‘joined’ were more interesting, but don’t mistake it with other word ‘funny’. Club activities were interesting because everything could happen at any time. Club was actual team of : captain Sawamura who loved hitting me or/and yelling at me every time he believed I deserved, his friend, silver-haired Mr.Optimist in person of Sugawara Koshi, tormentor’s assistance Ennoshita Chikara who was taking place of captain every time he couldn't be close enough to me. Important part of team was also heartless and beautiful Kiyoko Shimizu who watched calmly when I was getting beaten for being late ( truth be told I was late by almost an hour, but still …), bald, overexcited manager's husband-in-his-mind Tanaka, and shorty I met in my first day here, who turned to be prohibited from club activities because of story I have not listened to. And now and least… Other first year’s which are: lone king Kageyama Tobio, overreacting chibi Hinata Shoyou, unsure and unstable Yamaguchi Tadashi, and last one, only one in his annoying kind, Tsukishima Kei! Suddenly I was standing before club room’s doors, which were closed. “Fantastic!” I said to myself hearing surprisingly strong sarcasm in my voice. ‘I wonder if person with key will be last or first to appear’ I thought to myself and sitted, supporting my back against wall, and allowed mind to lazily observe events around. Five metres at my left a bird was building nest, three metres at right spider catched something into his web and finally metre before me was standing surprisingly silent chibi aka Hinata. “How you came here so silent?”

I asked hiding all my suprise deep inside. “What?” He asked showing his surprise as clearly as day “I came here normally, you just wasn’t looking!” He smiled at me. “There is no chance you have a key right?” I asked with sigh “No, I don’t” Honest answer at least. “Dammit! And this is what happen when I’m not late!” “I’m sure someone will come here soon!” I looked at his face, which was of course showing how much he believed in what he said. “By the way, you should be here? As far as I know you and king are not club members yet right?” His face changed fast as lightning from happy to not-so happy… “B...Buut soon I will be!” “Good luck” I said but something wasn’t right, why this guy wanted this so much ? “Hinata…” I used his name intentionally to receive serious answer “ Why are you so focused on joining club? It’s just this, a  _ club. _ ” “I really like volleyball!” “It’s ok, but is it worthy so much problems?!”  “Kuri and why are you doing it?” Memory alone was enough to wake anger inside my chest “This bald bastard earned me it, and detention in addition.” Suddenly familiar strong force hitted tip of my head “Oooouuuch! Aren’t you enjoying my pan little too much Hinata!?” I asked seeing him barely stopping himself from bursting with laughter. “If you don’t like it then respect your seniors!” Daichi’s voice sounded behind me. “Are you implying that I’m masochist?!” Damn it, I have to pay more attention to my surroundings. “Can’t you just open it? I want to change clothes.” I stated “Yea I will open.By the way I never seen you going to detention with Tanaka, if you trying to slip you have to know that it will most probably fail.” I smirked “I’m not trying anything, I talked my way out of detention yesterday when I finally caught him before anyone pissed him. Oh, I wanted to ask but forgot, I heard something happened between king and Hinata, but what it had to do with principal ?” Daichi’s face stiffened “Wwhyy… It have to have anything to do with him?” He asked seriously nervous “You heard any gossips!?” “No, calm down! It’s just… I wanted to talk with principal two days ago but he looked so pissed, and kept murmuring something, when I came closer I heard ‘this volleyball players, one day they will regret…’ I’m not stupid, I run from there as fast I could” Maybe I’m sadist but one look at captains nervous face made me feel better than strong coffee. Almost immediately I felt my little lie dragging me closer to hell but I couldn’t stop myself after hit I received. Of course principal hadn’t told anything like that. “So can you open it?” I made sweetest and most sarcastic face I could. His glare almost made me chuckle, I have to confess I enjoyed teasing him. “Right, right…” He said and taken key, opening club room door’s. “Hinata go inside and change, then go train with Kageyama, tomorrow you have practise match!” Chibi’s eyes shined “Right” he cried and disappeared in room. “What match?” I asked little curious “Haven’t I told you? You are playing too.” “Captain-who-is-forgetting-too-many-things-to-my-liking you said whaat?!” “I take it as ‘no captain you haven’t told me but I will play with pleasure’” I felt rest of my energy evaporate at thought of playing with or against too-enthusiastic kid and court-dominator. “Do I really have to? Don’t you want to play some yourself? Or maybe Baldy-senpai…” I felt his eyes burning holes in my back as I entered room before him “... want to play?” “No” he answered “I will watch the match from side, and TANAKA will be playing in team with Hinata and Kageyama. I couldn’t contain sight of relief which clearly hadn’t been unnoticed by Daichi “I see you really wanted to play with them?” “Your terrible sarcasm attempt is almost insulting me captain.” I stated and started changing  “And no, I don’t want to play with them, these two in one room is definition of ‘problem’” he looked at me “Then you have much in common!” I made hurt expression “How can you say such things!?” and then little smile found it’s way on my lips “You can’t prove anything!” “I’m not trying, as long as you are appearing at trainings I have no right to interfere. By the way I heard somewhere that you are becoming quite popular right?”I sighed “I don’t think so, it’s side effect of not wanting to know too many peoples, they start talking about you and creating gossips.” He smiled warmly at me “I know how it work, some were pretty ridiculous, like the one of you being adoptive son of THIS Kuri family from Tokyo!” He chuckled “I have seen some of his photos in newspapers, you look really similar, but you can’t be him, there is no way he would choose Karasuno over best Tokyo schools!” He nodded to himself “Actually I should have one of these newspapers somewhere around here, it had nice article about one of Inter-Highs” he moved closer to one of shelfs and started move things on it, until he made a satisfied nod, and handed me a paper. Immediately after I looked at it I was greeted by my own smiling face. No wonder peoples were thinking I was only  _ really similar  _ to that guy, I wasn’t making this face frequently.  I tried to remember when this one was taken. I looked at date, which stated it was from year before. This was probably… Right! From my “little” trip to Boston… There are some things you need to know about my _ family _ if I can name it that way. I’m adopted. I never knew neither wanted to knew who my biological parents were. I was adopted in age of year and of course, don’t have any memories from time before. Peoples who taken role of my parents were pair of peoples who had biggest part in Kuri’s International Bank. But don’t imagine too much, I wasn’t really their  _ son _ , I was more like  _ investition.  _ They taught me everything I had to know to inherit business one day, which is everything you need to negotiate and manipulate safely in business world. In age of 14 I was fluently talking in two languages, Japanese and English, this amount increased by French, Spanish and Chinese in next four years, and now I was starting learning German and Russian. Because of this sometimes my parents considered me as free translator without contract and don’t get me wrong, it is low price for lessons of any language I wanted to learn, and I simple loved learning languages. But back to my family… Last years were really successful for Kuri’s Bank company, and for Kuri’s family especially. It caused parents to travel more, and sometimes drag me with them. I had enough of it, it costed much and required much time, but I convinced my father to allowing me choose high school I want to attend. My choice was as far from home as they would agree, which mean Miyagi prefecture’s Karasuno High School. School had enough high standards for my parents to agree, and here I am… but anyone was supposed to find out.  I didn’t had time and energy to deal with peoples who want anything from me, and believe me, if they will ever find out my parents are rich they certainly will want me to become _ their best friend. _ “Hmm… Nope I’m not even a little similar to this rich bastard.” I said “but can I keep this?” I pointed at newspaper “I’d like to read the article later.” “Someone finally becoming interested?” I almost regretted my words, but he continued “Yes, you can even keep it, everyone who could be interested already read it” I hidden paper in my bag and hurried to finish changing my clothes. “By the way you forgot to tell me who I will play with tomorrow. “ I said to Daichi “And you forgot that you are talking to someone older…” I sighed dramatically “...and because of it I will not tell you.” That actually was surprise, it’s first time Captain was getting actual  _ revenge _ on me “Come on! You cannot expect me to play good when I’m suprised!” “You have to deal with it” He sang, clearly proud of himself and left the club room. “What a bastard!” I couldn’t stop myself “You know this doors aren’t voice-proof right?” I heard him and facepalmed because of my own stupidity. I quickly followed him to gym. I made it there a while after Sawamura. He already started preparing net himself,clearly needing some help, but being too proud to ask for it. ‘Well, let’s see how long he can last’ I thought, but to my surprise he made everything without asking me for anything. Before I noticed more and more peoples came, and training started. Today we were playing 3v3 in teams of: me, Sawamura and Sugawara versus Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita. Our team had better set up of receiver, setter and me as attacker, while opposite team had middle blocker, Yamaguchi and receiver. I didn’t had to make any effort to score points, just sending balls fast and aim them as much between two of them as I could. Match ended with our crushing victory.  After practice ended and everyone changed I hurried to leave school terrain. “Hey wait a second!” I heard someone yelling after me. I stopped and turned to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima coming in my direction. I felt irritation building inside me, but I pushed it deep inside “Ufff we caught you!” he paused for second “Sawamura-senpai told us that we are playing match versus Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka-senpai tomorrow so I thought it would be nice to talk with you before.” Yamaguchi explained. “Sure, what you want to know?” I smiled at him “Have you ever played volleyball before? You play pretty nice during practice and you are pretty tall so I thought…” “Yes I played some with friends” “Perfect!” shorter boy’s face shined “I have never played much volleyball before high school.” I looked into his eyes “You play pretty nice as for someone who just started.” His eyes shined, but I continued before he could interrupt. “If it’s all, I’m in hurry.” I made apologise smile and hurried in my direction. When gone enough far I allowed all feelings out. Something in this little talk was wrong. Tsukishima Kei who hadn’t told a word… I almost felt like he tried to see my soul, he was staring so hard… It gave me unpleasant feeling of someone who actually almost seen through my acting. After a while I pushed all thought away and hurried home, because it started getting late and I still had to see if parents haven’t sent me any email or message. I made it to my destination without any dangerous events, just plain normal home walk. I walked through my home entrance and closed doors behind me. After that I walked to bedroom and turned computer on. After it processed everything I opened mailbox and started deleting all spam and mails I simple didn’t wanted to read, like offerts of scholarship etc. Finally after a while I noticed e-mail I was looking for. It was titleless mail from my parents with attachment of rather large file of work I had to do. ‘Let’s start working for my maintenance here’ I thought. I felt so lazy that I would just delete every single letter with ultimate joy, but I knew I just couldn’t… In addition to it weird feeling from little talk with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima came back. I glared evilly at computer screen for while, and with heavy sigh shutted it and putted away. ‘I bet it’s nothing I have to make today…’ With this thought I threw my pants, shirt and socks away and turned lights off. It hadn’t taken much time for me to fall asleep after covering in sheets. I would never tell that I was so tired...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here! Sorry for not updating faster, but this chapter... vell it was hell to check, and even after reading it I'm not sure if I hadn't left any mistakes. Also you will probably laugh at me, but I have started learning japanese and becouse of it I have a little idea which you might find fun, and which will definitly help me in my studies. At the end of chapter in Author's Notes I will ,since now, give you three japanease words I learned since last updated chapter. It's all for now, see you down there ;-)

Chapter 4

Work my parents wanted me to do was literally terrible. It wasn’t just regular thing to translate, it was something far, far worse… It was document, someone ineptly tried to translate from Japanese to english, probably not even thinking while rewriting everything google translate told him to… And my job here? ‘Correct all mistakes, make it look good, send it back in less than 2 days.’ HOW THE HELL MIGHT I ASK ?! Some sentences had no sense, other had sense, but definitely not same as in original. Also, I wonder if intentional, but I seen some terrible translated japanese phrases. With groan I gotten back to work. Because of clear reasons I have skipped school today, giving stomach upset as reason, but after eating boxed ramen for third day in row my stomach gotten upset for real and entire day was trip between computer and bathroom… I hated today. I looked at clock, which was pointing that it was already half of hour after club practice end. I sighed loudly, tomorrow I will most probably had to go to school, so both work and illness had to be gone til then… This night will be most probably sleepless. Suddenly  someone knocked at doors, most probably old lady wanting to tell me that she is leaving for one or two days. Until now it happened like two or three times. I moved myself from bed, thankful for any reason to take break, but in moment I opened doors I freeze. Before me were standing four peoples I would never expect seeing here. Because it surprised me so much I wasn’t able to dodge attack aimed at side of my head. “I knew you aren’t ill you liar!” Sawamura yelled at me “Ouch! You know, stomach upset isn’t exactly something what is chaining peoples to bed!” I yelled back at him, messaging hurting place. And then added in slightly suspicious tone “What are you doing here guys?” I looked at him, Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima who looked at least annoyed “Well, I led you here, can I now go?” he asked, and I quickly catched theme “Yea, thank you for checking on me, now you can just…” “WHOA! You have nice house!” Hinata said and slipped between me and wall into room. My face followed him, making even more space which was quickly used by Kageyama “Don’t just enter someone’s house without permission idiot!” He said and followed chibi. “Thank you for inviting us! Sawamura said and also entered, pushing Tsukishima before him. Before I could process what just happened Hinata and Kageyama made it into bedroom. “Oh! Is it your text? It isn’t japanese! What language is it?!” After I stepped through door’s I seen Hinata lying before computer, which was opened on file I was correcting, corrected part open in background. At least I wish it still was… “First: No, it’s not exactly my text, twend: I wish it would be, then I wouldn’t be having so much work with correcting it.” Sawamura looked at me surprised “You are correcting it? And it’s not your’s? That mean someone you know asked you to do it? He must have faith in you.” I shrugged “It’s more like earning maintenance also I don’t know person who ravaged it with some low-class translator, and I don’t want to know. I have part of it already translated, it’s in background.” “So you are living here alone?” Kageyama asked but before I could answer Tsukishima had to appear “Of course he is, look into fridge!” He said with smirk on his face and box of ramen in his hand. Sight of his smirk or a box, or perhaps both of them made my stomach feel really uneasy.”Any real parent would allow his children to eat food from convenience store!” Daichi looked shocked “Are you eating this?! Then it’s clear why you are so lazy! You just have no strength to do anything! It cannot be good for you!” He said taking my dinner from Tsukishima. “I don’t really have time for cooking, so I have to live with what I have.” I said, wishing they all would just leave already, but suddenly I remembered something “By the way, from where you guys know where I am living?” It actually was suspicious and I mean really suspicious. “Tsukishima live not far away so he seen you.” Hinata said with mouth full of noodles from my ramen “Hey! You are eating my tomorrow dinner!” I yelled at him, and in next moment he started apologising, but have not stopped eating. “Dinner? So you are actually making something normal for breakfast?” Daichi asked. I looked at him surprised “Breakfast?” “You are not eating breakfast?! But it’s delicious!” Hinata cried when he finished entire meal. “He just can’t cook at all and would most probably poison himself!” Tsukishima said and chuckled. I shrugged “I just don’t have time for this. I’m usually leaving shortly after waking up.” I stated earning surprised looks from all four others teenagers in room. “You are eating only one meal everyday?” This conversation started to annoy me, come on, it’s my private matter right? “Yea, sometimes I snack fruit or something like that before leaving, but it’s ok, I don’t need much.” “No wonder you are just bones and skin!” Tsukishima said, I looked at him without expression “Yea, becouse you are exactly in position to say it to me” I said “Is it anything more I can help you with? You see I have much work before me…” Daichi looked like he finally taken a hint “Yes, last thing…” he said and started searching his sport bag “...here” he said and handed me club jersey “They came with them today, and I wanted you to have it as fast as possible.” I smiled at him with one of my polite smiles “Thank you…” I turned to three others “...and you too for coming.” After this they said goodbye and little raid on my house ended, but not without costs. I looked sadly at emptied ramen box… After reflecting a little over life and death sense I quickly gotten back to work. It will not make itself after all, and I had to have it ready by tomorrow.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Ringing phone was one of least thing I wanted to hear now. I spent ENTIRE night dealing with terrible grammar, senseless sentences and words which may not even exist, just to find around 1:00 that text style was changing in next parts, probably because author stopped using translator, and oh God, it turned to being his worst decision. Everything became worse, more terrible grammar, more senselessness and more not-existing words. I wondered which sin I had been repenting for… Probably sweet-talking nice looking granny into paying for my chewing gum when I was twelve or making every teacher in middle school like me enough to make my grades higher... hmm I guess it’s just too much to choose from… My tired mind suggested laying my head on soft cushion and letting eyes shut, at least for a minute but with annoyed groan I pushed that thought away, I had no time for this, at least not now. It wasn’t first time I had to stay all night so I was very well prepared. I boiled water and poured it into large cup and into vacuum flask. Next I added as much dark coffee as I knew could dissolve and stirred it. Strong aroma spread around appartement, almost driving me crazy to take sip, but I stopped myself and allowed it to cool a little first. After a while which seemed like eternity I taken first sip, waiting for it to banish at least some sleepiness from my mind. Also hot sensation felt good in my mouth, and traveling lower throat my throat, warming me from inside felt completely awesome.It hadn’t taken long for me to drink everythink.

But everything end somewhere… I had to put cup aside and prepare myself for another day in school. Usual routine, shower, clothes and leaving… This time with hot vacuum flask in my bag. This little amount of fluid was everything which could stop me from falling asleep during class. Almost tripping on my way down, almost falling asleep on my way to school. After finally reaching school gates I almost sighed, because it meant that now I was at least safe. I should feel better before volleyball practice, so sadist-chan would have no reason to be angry. After making this plan I taken large sip from vacuum flask, and cherished taste of strong coffee on my tongue. Many sleepless nights taught me to respect power and taste of black coffee, and now I was sometimes drinking it simple for pleasure. “Kuri-kun!” Someone screamed so close to my ear I almost dropped my treasure. I taken second to calm my nerves and turned to face someone who committed attempt on my coffee. All my expectation turned being right, after I seen bouncing storm of brown, long hair and small girl attached to them . “Kuri-kun! It’s so good I found you! I need to talk with you about something!” I managed to hide all irritation behind smile. This girl may seem stupid and fragile, but she definitely wasn’t. She was annoyingly energetic and it seemed she liked me, but in same time she was most popular girl in class among students and teachers.It was someone who was nice to keep around.“ What you want to talk about Ito-chan?” “Not here!” She said and grabbed my hand, dragging me away “ W- wait a second!” I yelled, trying not to lose anything. Before I could do anything she entered school building, and proceed through corridor, attracting many pairs of eyes. Suddenly she turned, and pushed me to empty classroom. Closing doors behind her she grabbed collar of my shirt and pulled my face to her level. Sudden action caught me off-guard, all emotions: surprise and confusion clearly displayed on my face. All she was doing was looking at my face with determination, like… comparing me to someone… Shit… “I knew it! I knew it!” She screamed at me, hitting my chest. I tried to move away, but she continued her attack “You rich bastard, when you wanted to say anything!?” I decided to try playing like I don’t know anything. After all it usually worked. “I don’t know what are you talking about Haruka!” She seemed to get even angrier, almost like some dark aura covering her, and she slowly started getting closer and closer to me, her eyes shining and fists clenching. Not knowing it I slowly started stepping back “Your name.” She said and I knew I was screwed “I don’t remember you saying it even once, am I wrong ?” “I-it’s just I… you see…” “Yesterday principal asked me to help him move some documents, can you imagine now what kind of documents it was?” “Eee… Bills or something like that?” I tried to play it cool “No, it was pale of applications” She pointed finger at me “YOUR was at top, Kuri…” I felt like my heart stopped “Saeki!” Suddenly sound of books hitting floor and someone inhaling sounded loudly in class. Both me and Haruka turned our heads, just to see other girl standing at entrance with her hands covering her mouth. Next second she run away, leaving her belongings where she lost them. In next two hours entire school will know, even peoples who would normally not be interested will talk about it, just because it was something others were talking about… It was end of my little break. I approached Haruka and standed on her side, placing my hand on her shoulder.”It’s enough Ito-chan, I’m sorry for not telling you before but it will most probably cause many problems now, not only for me but for others too. Imagine, someone desperate to know something more about me, but being too shy to ask… Someone like this will, most probably want you to answer his questions or even break into Principal room, and as far as I know our Mr.Problem, he will blame you.” I turned her to face me, making my face showing how much I “care” about her. “You will be in big problem if anyone find out you actually read other students documents.” I made her anger evaporate, now time to replace it with something else. Fear is one of emotions which are easiest to couse in mind of normal person, and it could be strengthened by something really useful for good manipulator… By guilt and gratitude.”Ehh, I really wanted to keep it secret, it will make my life here much harder now, I don’t even know if my family won’t make me move again” I made tired sigh and then smiled at her for better effect “But don’t worry, anyone will know from me what you done.” She looked as if she could burst into tears any moment. She whispered her thanks and run away, red with embarrassment, and feelings I made her feel. Of course most things I said will never happen, but it wasn’t important. She believed she owe me and it was all I could get to balance problems she probably caused in my future. One for sure, my silent days ended here, most probably I will be on everyone's lips for few days, then situation will calm itself. Of course no one will forget, I will had to be nice to peoples I could previously ignore. Also I will had to guard my belongings for now… damn, I want to turn back time… I hadn’t even bothered to think about that small shine of hope that this girl, who heard my and Haruka’s conversation will do same thing I would, which is keeping information for yourself, and using it to gain profits… After thinking it over, I don’t know which option would be worse scenario. I groaned and left unfortunate classroom.

\------------------------------------------------

Saying that rest of day was tiring would be misunderstanding, rest of day literally sucked all my patience and most important, psychical energy. All used to remain calm and natural, while everyone around are whispering about you. I tried to avoid getting caught by people's demanding answers by staying in usually empty parts of school, but even there I could hear this annoying whispers following me, and yet I had to face club practice, from which I could not run away. I enforced my nerves to work harder, and tried to look as casually as ever. Satisfied with results I stepped outside school and headed to club room. I already decided I will endure everything I have to end this day. Luckily for me room was open, most of guys probably already changed and were now preparing gym. I have wasted some time, not wanting to go there before they finish, and then changed and left room, previously closing it with keys left on one of shelves. The only thing I taken with me was my phone in case of emergency. Call me paranoid, but I was simply scared someone might steal my belongings. It actually happened when I was in middle school. One of girls had stolen my pants… Luckily she wasn’t good with hiding her crime, and pants returned to me before I had to leave for another lesson, otherwise I don’t want to even think what would happen. Few steps before me was entrance to gym, I could hear balls bouncing on other side of doors and muffled shouts. I have made last sigh and stepped inside. Immediately gym became silent, like everyone freez. I looked at everyone, and started heading to bench in complete silence to put my water bottle and phone away. Still in complete silence I again looked around, catching Daichi’s eyes “Three options. First and best for me: you all forget about what you heard about me and we will be back to our old behavior…” Most heads shaked for ‘no’ “You will remain silent and admire whatever is to admire in me…” this time I achieved making Tsukishima smirk, but still everyone shakes their heads. At such answer I had no other choice. I inhaled and exhaled slowly “So last option…” I already regretted making third option, but I could not do anything now. “Ok, so… I’m Kuri Saeki, rightful inheritor of grand part of Kuri’s Bank, nice to meet you.” I looked at face around me. “Ok, so now when everything is clear tell us please why are you late again, and why weren’t you present at mourning training ?” I sighed, feeling slightly relieved “At least you captain… At least you…” After this little event training continued same as every time before, at least after everyone made it up with what they found out. In exeption of one little thing… Hinata… His arms were stiffer than usual, breath faster and usually annoying attitude surprisingly nervous. It was at least suspicious, but I decided to just ignore it. I had no issue with his behavior, and as long as it have nothing to do with me I have nothing to do with it. Suddenly captain called me to come to him. He was staying near bench, but on other side than where I left my things. “Kuri…” “Now when there is no point in hiding it anymore I have request.” I interrupted him “Please call me by first name… You see I’m adopted.” Nice one Saeki! I praised myself for this little trick, which usually made other side feel sorry for me. “I see. No problem Saeki. Now… I need you to reserve some time after school next week for us, because you are coming for a little trip with us.” No. Freaking.Chance.Captain. “You see I cannot, I have plans already and…” He stopped me with hand gesture “I knew you would try to ditch it, so I made some preparations… Kiyoko might you?” I felt my heart stopping. I quickly glanced at direction where I left most precious thing in that gym, my phone, just to notice it was gone. Suddenly at my right hand appeared figurine in black, holding something behind her back and  I had really bad feelings about it. “You see…” She started “... today some girls asked me if I have your number because you are in club…” She showed me my phone, second hand still behind her back. Until now most players stopped playing to watch rather unusual scene.”So, if you don’t want this glued to every class door’s you will appear next week.” Daichi said and in same moment club manager handed me sheet with my name,phone number and address written on it and surrounded by terrible pink hearts… I felt pure terror, thinking what would happen if  _ this _ would make it out of room. “You wouldn’t !” Daichi smiled “Try me!” I was defeated, they were too sure of this plan to make them forget about it…He… He outsmarted me !

\------------------------------------------------

 

Entire week passed faster than usual.school seemed to calm a little, after I  _ kindly  _ rejected every secret or less secretive invitation, and dodged around houndred questions. Also I was commanded to change my lifestyle a little (which I really hated to comply, but again I got blackmailed), so now I had to eat at least one self-prepared meal, which was sandwich I was taking to school, because other way Daichi would never believe me… Unlucky amount of time day had to offer for me wasn’t increasing, and additional duty additionally decreased time I had to luxuries such as sleeping. Today was day entire club was supposed to take part in mysterious “trip” and I had weird feeling everyone except me knew what we will be doing. In my bag in addition to some sport clothes captain told me to take I had school bag and my loyal computer. For what you might ask? You see, today morning I received another mail, with document to translate. This time job was both easier and harder than last one, easier because this time I received original japanese file, harder because I had to translate it to two completely different languages, spanish and english. And when Daichi taken entire day of work… If you cannot come to work, work have to go with you… In bus I sited at random place, and almost immediately pulled my computer out and turned it on. Suddenly I felt annoying presence beside me “Cannot you live one day without fancy gadgets?” Tsukishima asked, sitting next to me “... everyone know you are taking your phone with you to gym, is it enought no more for you Mr.Rich Kid?” “Thank you for your kind words Tsukishima, I will remember them, when I will be signing contract for millions dollars.” I said without looking at him, focusing at finding right file to open. All I remember about it was I named it unusually so I would find it easily… same as every file before. “You have work again?” Daichi suddenly joined conversation “You will not waste another night on it?” I thought about it for second “I really don’t know, I have not yet seen it. It can be hell long or shorter one, like small addition to agreement. Also usually I am translating text only once, but now I will had to translate it two times which naturally will make it two times as long but don’t worry I have much more time than for last one, so in worst case I will probably be just sleeping few hours less.” “Two times? It mean that you have to change something in original after translating it first time?” Yamaguchi asked, perking his head from behind my seat, I swear this conversation was becoming too crowded. “No…” I explained calmly “... it mean on more than one language, I have no rights to change anything.” “Like you know more than two languages” Tsukishima shrugged “Your problem is that you clearly underestimate rich kid’s parent’s ambitions.” I said “I know five languages and I’m learning two more…” I would lie, saying I wasn’t enjoying bragging but… “... but it have not came without cost. Japanese literature tests are hell for me, same as science. Rest of subjects I know parts of them like maths or social studies. Parts which will be useful in my future.” “You are gonna inherit bank, you don’t need any knowledge, you will hire peoples who have knowledge!” I smiled, it was typical for peoples to believe that money can do everything “You know I used to negotiate few low important agreements?” Tsukishima moved “Don’t change theme!” “I’m not, I’m just saying that I had lessons of something you call manipulation and what I call art of negotiating and believe me, there is nothing easier to manipulate than empty mind.” Sudden scream from back seats ended our conversation. It turned out that Hinata’s stress was much more of my business than I originally thought, especially if it will somehow be me sitting next to him on our way back. I decided not to waste more time than I actually wasted, and returned to my search of unusual file name. I couldn’t notice that but for rest of our tour Tsukishima was sending me weird glances, almost like I impressed him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So three japanease words for this chapter are :  
> hajimemashite- nice to meet you (if we meet someone for first time)  
> sai- year's old (for example "ichi nana sai"-"I'm 17 years old"  
> Sayonara-Bye!  
> Sooo... it's all for now :-) I will update new chapter as soon as I can, everythink best for all of you and please remember to leave kudos or comment. It makes my smile wider :-D


End file.
